


Haunted

by DarkHollows



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHollows/pseuds/DarkHollows
Summary: Shortly after the events of the Opera House, Christine struggles to move on with her new life alongside Raul. However, the phantom of her past comes to visit.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Haunted

Author's notes:

Ok, this is my first posted fanfiction ever, so I would very much appreciate if you all left your thoughts on it, pretty please.

PS: I was inspired to write it by Adele's song "Someone Like You"

PS2: I apologize for any problems with the language, I´m not English.

Now, the story

Xxx

There she was, as beautiful as she always was to my eyes. Her white dress with the little lilies that sprouted from her long curls, as dark as a moonless sky, seemed to sparkle the little light that came down from those clouds that covered that pale day's sky.

When I saw her after so long, my heart stopped for a moment or two, and I felt a twinge of pain in my chest that made a tear fall from my tired eyes.

Still, a small smile graced my lips. It seemed to me for a moment that the whole world felt the sorrow that I felt, because a little snowflake landed on my fingers.

I shuddered in my filthy black clothes and pulled my hood a little lower. With fast paces, I was climbing down the side of the church's tower. I could not hurry, only the night could hide me well enough so I could approach my angel.

Xxx

The snow was falling, covering the beautiful petals of the flowers that settled on the tables. Whitening the church's garden that was so alive not long ago, breathing my guests' laughter that never tired from wishing the most common things for our future. Mine and my husband's.

The phantom of all that joy still wrapped itself around my thoughts while I watched the top of the church's towel. A dark figure seemed to shudder up there.

The soft sound of feet upon the snow called me back to the present. I turned to look upon the man who showed himself to be the happiest among the crowd. He stood only a few footsteps away from me. His golden hair slowly darkened from the snowflakes that melted on his head, his emerald eyes stared at me with concern. "Little Lotte?". He came near me and held back my arms that were currently encircling my chest in a vague attempt at warmth. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold". I smirked at him and wrapped my hands around his neck. He guessed my intention and pulled me closer. I kissed him deeply and he lifted me up in his arms. He brought his lips to my neck, nearing my breasts. I felt it tickle, smiled a little bit, and brought his face back to me. "Let´s go?". He nodded and carried me to our waiting cab that would take us to our new home not very far from there.

Xxx

The night came and I found myself at our room's balcony, seated, looking upon the stars. Raoul slept deeply from all the wine we drank through the afternoon. I was a bit disappointed, I must confess, the night was not going the way I imagined. We did not nearly stripped ourselves and my newest partner fell asleep. Now there I was all alone and shivering from the freezing breeze that reached through my nightly vests.

The cigarette pack resting on the writing desk suddenly looked very attractive. I had never smoked before, but it did not seem like the worst moment to try. Carefully, I lighted one of the cigarettes on the balcony's little lamp. I sat again and smoked. I coughed a little but quickly I grew accustomed and some minutes after I was distracting myself with the drawings formed buy the ascending smoke on the cool night air.

At some moment, a little while after, my thoughts found their way back to that dark figure at the top of the church's towel. I could not rid myself of the sensation that I had seen it before. In my mind, it grew until it transformed into the figure of a hooded man who quickly turned to look at me, reveling the white mask I had known so well.

I stood.

I threw the cigarette at the garden down there and felt my body freeze once more. I sighed. I need to go for a little walk and withdraw from that memory.

Xxx

The night came while I circled garden of the house that sheltered my love and her new partner.

I collected some roses and tied up with black cetin ribbons. Lost in thought, I spread them through the most hidden corners around the woods that encircled the house, where I judged no Viscount would be able to find them.

I studied her from afar, careful so she would not see me. I debated with myself for a long time if I would dare to call her, however, I did not have the courage to do so. And if she gasped and ran to her dammed lover? I could not bear the sight of her running away from me once more.

When I saw her withdraw to her quarters again, I dared to sit on one of the benches covered with snow, next to little drinking fountains for birds.

I caressed the rose that lasted on my hands, drowning myself on memories of a past so recent but so far. I recalled her voice, strong as the storm but at the same time as sweet as the nightingales', that sang with all her life the lyrics of "Think of me". Nevertheless, inevitably, soon I saw her dancing alongside the boy, his hands on her hips and hers on his face, kissing on the rooftop of my home.

I crushed the rose.

The sound of firm feet digging on snow made me look up. She stood beside the fountain; wearing the same cape she wore on the last time she visited her father's grave. She held a lampion next to her face, the candle's flame reflected itself on her eyes, creating the illusion that they burned while glaring at me. " What are you doing here?". Her voice, once so sweet and shy, sounded as cool as the ice that surrounded us. "Christine". Stood and took one step towards her. "I…". Another step." I came to ask your forgiveness". She slowly lowered the lampion, her expression relaxed a bit. She sighed. "I hold no grudge for everything you've done…And, even as much as you deserved it, I was never able to hate you, only fear you". I shivered and reached for her arm. "No". She walked away a little. "Please…". She whispered. I could not control myself. I breathed in and took her face in my hands. "Christine-". "I do not fear you anymore". She interrupted me." I fear only the feelings between us".

Gently, she covered my hands with hers, forcing them down, but my hands stayed unmovable. "Phantom?". She glared at me again, her eyes threatening to return to their sharpness. "Angel". The word left my mouth, my hand sliding down to her waist. I felt her tense under my touch. "Phantom, please, do not force me to send you away from here. I said that I forgive you, you can go now. What more do you want?". I did not answer. Slowly, she pulled back my hood and the uncovered part of my face. "My angel". I stared at her, my eye burning from desire and apprehension. "You always gave me so much and I repaid with so little…". Her eyes narrowed and she pulled herself away quickely, threatening to turn her back on me." I'm sorry for not being able to give the only thing you asked of me".

"Christine". Once again, I approached her and encircled her waist from behind. "Please, do not shun me". Carefully, I hid my face on her curls, scenting the light smell of lilies. I tightened my grip on her." You already give me what I asked, in small doses, unaware of it. ". I leaned my lips against her ear. "The real problem is that I already gave you everything, and now I am dying of thirst, desperate to receive back what I gave so eagerly…". I felt her breathing stop, she stayed motionless." Phantom…I do not even know your name…". I turned her to me so she could look me in the eye." My name is Erik". "Erik". She said, hesitating. The sound of my name on her lips jingled on my ears and I could not resist the urge to pull her closer and play with her curls. "I'm deeply sorry for making you suffer so much, but I cannot… I belong to another".

The pain in my chest made me hold her shoulders and let my head fall forwards. The despair that stole the breath from my lungs was becoming hatred. I sighed deeply and fixed my eyes on hers. She kept her eyes closed, lips compressed. I frowned and opened my mouth to whisper her name, but I closed it soon after. Slowly, I kissed her forehead. She smiled a bit and her tears fell. She hugged me. "Erik, I will miss you so much". Tears fell down my face as well. I let myself be blinded, I kissed her hungrily, I buried my hands on her hair and pulled her to me. First, she stayed frozen, but soon she returned the kiss slowly and sweet in a way that almost made me go mad.

The warm tears still fell down our faces." Christine…Angel". I said within kisses. My hand slid down her back. "I love you". She smiled and took hold of my hair, her fingers untying the mask. I stooped her. Her eyes begged me. The mask fell. She kissed the deformed part of my face." I love you too". She stared at my red eyes." You were my teacher, my friend". The tips of her fingers caressed my lips. She frowned. "And I confess that I did not want to see what you threatened to become… I think I was far too much afraid". Her little cold fingers enlaced themselves around mine. "Oh, Erik". She smiled for an instant while deviated her look to the horizon. "I still hate myself for wishing your guard, wishing you not to forget me. It would be better if you did so, angel." I shook my head in annoyance. "You know very well that I cannot". I got down to pick up my mask. She was faster." Christine…". My angel looked at the mask, but her eyes were lost." I fear I won't ever be able to forget as well".

I laughed a humorless laugh and reached for the mask. "I will never find someone like you again, Christine. You will always haunt me and I you". I put the mask back on my face. "You still belong to me and I to you". I saw her shiver." Phantom...". "Shh…" I silenced her and walked away towards the woods. "Goodbye, for now". I let the night swallow me.

Xxx

He disappeared and, for an instant, I doubted that it had not been a real ghost who came to visit me. I do not know how long I stayed in that same spot, not being able to move. At some point, I had an impulse to collected all the fallen rose petals on the ground to my chest. So I did it and threw them in the air. While I watched them fall, I hear Raul calling my name. I looked back at the woods one last time and followed his voice.

The snow was melting with the morning's heat and the rose petals lost themselves among so many other colorful flowers that the white blanket had hid. Nevertheless, the black ribbon was there still, refusing to be swallowed by the colors all around, refusing to be forgotten.


End file.
